Telescopic-arm handling trucks comprising sliding shoes with screwed inserts are known. In order to fix these sliding shoes, it is necessary to pierce the structures which are to receive them, then to shim by means of additional parts.
This arrangement requires the use of screwed sliding shoes with a large number of stacked thickness shims.
This arrangement risks weakening the strength and the reliability of each screwed assembly comprising a sliding shoe and a thickness shim.
Also known are telescopic-arm handling trucks having sliding shoes encased in positioning and holding cages. However, the shape and bulkiness of the holding cages depend on the shape of the telescopic arm elements.
Document EP 1 955 975 B1 describes a telescopic handling device comprising at least two elements of essentially rectangular cross section, mounted so as to slide relative to one another with interposition of sliding shoes. The sliding shoes are mounted in cages provided with means for securing to a sliding element. The cages of sliding shoes comprise means for securing to a flange or to an endstop of a sliding element of the telescopic arm. The shoe securing means is generally sandwiched between the flange of a sliding element and a counter-flange.
Although the provisions of EP 1 955 975 B1 make it possible to use fewer securing screws, the shape and bulkiness of the positioning and holding cages limit the reduction of the separation between the sliding tubes of the telescopic arm.